Episode 008
Die Episode beginnt mit einem Flashback: Gezeigt wird der junge Dino, der nicht Mafia-Boss werden will, am Sterbebett seines Vaters. Als er das Haus verlässt, trifft er auf Reborn, welcher sagt, dass er ihm helfen werde, ein guter Mafia-Boss zu werden. Als Tsuna nach Hause kommt, sieht er, dass vor seinem Haus sehr viele Männer in Anzügen stehen. Panisch rennt er ins Haus, wo seine Mutter ihn begrüßt und sagt, dass oben jemand auf ihn wartet. Er geht in sein Zimmer und findet dort einen weiteren Mafia-Boss vor, Dino. Dieser stellt sich dem erschrockenen Tsuna als zehnter Boss der Chavallone Familie vor. Auch zeigt er ihm seine Schildkröte Enzo. Tsuna findet heraus, dass Dino auch einer von Reborns Schülern war und genauso war wie Tsuna – ein hoffnungsloser Fall ohne jeglichen Willen, ein Mafia Boss zu werden. Als Lambo das Zimmer betritt, stolpert er und wirft versehentlich zwei Handgranaten aus dem Fenster, vor dem immer noch Dinos Untergebene stehen. Nun wird Dino aktiv und rettet seine Leute, indem er die Granaten durch seine Peitsche außer Reichweite befördert. Dino beschließt, über Nacht bei Sawadas zu bleiben und schickt seine Untergebenen ins Hotel. Während des Abendessens stellt sich heraus, dass Dino eine absolute Flasche ist, wenn keiner seiner Untergebenen in der Nähe ist, als dieser sich beim Essen bekleckert. Lambo will nach dem Essen ein Bad nehmen und stürmt bereits ins Badezimmer vor, fängt jedoch sofort an zu weinen. Tsuna und Dino, der beim Aufstehen über seine eigenen Füße stolpert, wollen nachsehen, was passiert ist und entdecken eine riesige Schildkröte in der Badewanne. Es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Enzo ist und dieser jedes Mal bei Berührung mit Wasser wächst. Beim ersten Versuch, Enzo aufzuhalten, scheitert Dino kläglich und schleudert stattdessen versehentlich Tsuna seine Peitsche ins Gesicht. Erst als sich Tsunas Gesicht durch Leon in das von Romario verwandelt, schafft es Dino mühelos, Enzo zu fangen. Am nächsten Morgen stehen Dinos gesamte Untergebene wieder vor der Haustür mit der Ausrede, sie seien zufällig beim Spazierengehen vorbeigekommen. Kurze Zeit später tauchen Gokudera und Haru auf und benutzen dieselbe Ausrede; auch Yamamoto erscheint kurze Zeit später. Nachdem Tsuna und die anderen sich auf den Weg gemacht haben, beschließt Dino, Tsunas Untergebene zu testen. Dieser Test besteht darin, dass Tsuna mitten auf der Straße von einem roten Sportwagen mitgezogen und scheinbar entführt wird. Gokudera und Yamamoto zögern nicht lange und wollen Tsuna so schnell wie möglich retten, werden jedoch kurz von Reborn aufgehalten, der sagt, dass es sich bei den Entführern um Mitglieder einer starken japanischen Mafia-Familie handelt und sie die Angelegenheit besser Dino und seinen Untergebenen überlassen sollten. Die beiden schlagen das Angebot aus und rennen Tsuna hinterher. Der Wagen der "Entführer" biegt jedoch wenig später wieder um die Kurve und ist nur einmal um den Block gefahren. Als Dino aussteigt, beichtet er Tsuna, dass dies nur ein Test gewesen sei, um seine Untergebenen zu prüfen und die besagte Mafia-Familie gar nicht gibt. An dieser Stelle fällt Reborn ein, dass er "vergessen" hat, dass es diese Mafia doch gibt, worüber Tsuna und Dino nicht gerade erfreut sind und Reborn zur Rede stellen wollen. Dieser ist jedoch wieder im Stehen eingeschlafen. So eilen Tsuna und Dino los, um Gokudera und Yamamoto zu retten. In deren Versteck angekommen, haben Gokudera und Yamamoto bereits alle dort anwesenden Mitglieder besiegt und versuchen verzweifelt, etwas über Tsunas Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, worüber Tsuna und Dino sichtlich überrascht sind. Es taucht jedoch Verstärkung auf und Dinos Angebot, die Sache nun gewaltlos beizulegen wird ausgeschlagen. So entscheidet sich Dino zu kämpfen. Da aber kein Untergebener in der Nähe ist, setzt er statt seiner Gegner Gokudera, Yamamoto und sich selbst außer Gefecht, indem er sie mit seiner Peitsche im Gesicht trifft. Nun wird Tsuna bedrängt, jedoch erscheint Reborn wieder auf der Bildfläche und beschießt ihn von einem gegenüber gelegenen Häuserdach mit einer Todeswillen- und zwei Riesenfaust-Kugeln. Dadurch kann Tsuna seine Gegner schließlich besiegen. Watch it Video:Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn!_Ger_sub_Ep_08_1_3|Part 1 Video:Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn!_Ger_sub_Ep_08_2_3|Part 2 Video:Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn!_Ger_sub_Ep_08_3_3|Part 3 en:The Senior Boss Thinks of his Family Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Introduction Arc Kategorie:Anime-Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1